


Because I Missed You

by SuckerForLove24



Series: Tumblr Posts turned Fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are married, Kara Danvers is Lena's wife, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is Kara's wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24
Summary: Lena Luthor sleeps on Kara's side of the bed because it smells like Kara.Lena Luthor misses her wife Kara Danvers while she is on patrol as Supergirl





	Because I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a tumblr anon asking someone else on tumblr so I decided to go for it. It is super short, and super soft. Might do more one shots and make a collection. I hope you like it. Love you 💛!

Kara had been on patrol all night as Supergirl. It was 4am when she was finally able to go home. Kara couldn't wait to get in her soft comfy PJs and lie in her nice big warm bed. She flew in her apartment window and landed with a quiet thud. She made her way to her bedroom, ready to collapse face first and fall fast asleep.

She entered the room and started towards the bed, but before she could lay down she saw a figure in her bed. It took her a moment, but Kara realized it was her wife, brilliant CEO Lena Luthor. What threw Kara off was the fact that Lena was sleeping on Kara's side of the bed. Kara laughed at her adorable wife before slipping into pajamas. 

Lena was loosely hugging Kara's body pillow. Kara gently slipped the pillow out of her wife's hands, and slipped herself in between her arms. Kara was finally able to lay down, and while it wasn't what she planned, it was much much better. 

Epilogue

The next morning Lena woke up to find Kara in her arms. She didn't remember Kara being there when she fell asleep, so she assumed her wife must've snuck in while she was sleeping. Lena laid with her wife, gently stroking her hair, until Kara slowly began to wake. Once Kara was awake enough to sit up, she asked Lena why she was sleeping on her side of the bed. 

Lena simply said "Because I missed you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tumblr post i got inspired from. I hope I'm not copying as I got the idea from the anon. 
> 
> @anonymous  
When Kara is away on supergirl duties at night she’ll come home and find Lena sleeping on “her side” of the bed because it smells more like Kara and Lena misses her
> 
> @sango-blep  
god yesss YESSSS this is the kinda soft supercorp content I'm here for 😭


End file.
